The present invention relates to a data recording device of a digital audio tape recorder (DAT) and method therefor, and more particularly to a data record device and method for recording data on a magnetic tape by means of a rotational head without error.
Generally the importance of the data recorded in a DAT-DS (Digital Tape Recorder-Data Storage) compares to that of computer data. Hence, the data containing any errors in the magnetic tape poses a serious problems.
In a conventional DAT, the data delivered from an external system is converted into a DAT format, simply recorded on the magnetic tape by means of a rotational head. Therefore there is no means for detecting whether important data, (e.g., computer data,) except audio data, is correctly recorded on the magnetic tape.